1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trash cart.
2. Background Art
Trash carts, and particularly large roll-out trash carts, are widely used by and provided to residents by municipalities in order to make storage and collection of household trash more convenient. Unfortunately, many larger trash carts (such as the industry standard 96 gallon or 40 liter models) are often difficult to handle and maneuver. This is especially true when the trash cart is full and heavy due to the trash contained within. In many trash carts, the only space available for a user to grasp is the pivoted area where the lid attaches to the body of the trash cart. Unfortunately, grasping this location may not provide the user with the most efficient way of handling the container when full.
Accordingly, an improved trash cart is desired which provides a user with ease of handling and maneuverability, particularly when the container is a relatively large roll-out cart.